


The choice. .

by Surisun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Derek is a Good Friend, Fake Character Death, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hiding, Hurt Sheriff Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Mention of Claudia Stallinski, Panic Attacks, Scott is a Good Friend, Self-Sacrifice, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sick Stiles Stilinski, after season 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surisun/pseuds/Surisun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" I don't have time for that stallinski, I'll hang up the phone right now! "<br/>" no, no wait, okay, I need a favour "<br/>Derek pauses a little " what do you want ?"<br/>Stiles takes a deep breath,<br/>" I need your help in faking my death "</p>
<p>Stiles believes that good things ask for good sacrifice, so he might have to do it..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * hi guys,  
> This is a new story that ,again, intended to be about family , because warm family emotions are what inspire me the most, although we have some sort of moral dilemma here , should someone hurt their loved ones a little only to save them?? I would like to know what do you think about that..  
> *next chapter will be posted when I have time to write between school and exams so , fingers crossed ;)  
> *enjoy

In the end, we only regret the chances we didn't take. ..  
Chapter one  
" Hey ,Derek,my man ;how are you doing?"  
" Stiles?!How did you get my number?"  
Stiles snorts, " really Derek, after every thing we have been through ,you still ask such a question? " Stiles shakes his head disappointed as if derek can see him , "beside, I joined the police force couple of months ago,so I do have planty of connections,"  
"Yeah right , okay, what do you want? " derek impatiently asks  
" oh God,one may think that you'll be more nice to a former pack member after this long time " Stiles addresses him playfully even though in his mind ,he can almost see derek rolling his eyes ,  
" I don't have time for that Stallinski, I'll hang up the phone right now! "  
" no, no wait, okay, I need a favour "  
Derek pauses a little " what do you want? "  
Stiles takes a deep breath ,  
" I need your help in faking my death "  
..................... ................. .................  
" Excuse me, are you drunk ?" Derek is huffing and Stiles is afraid he is going to turn him down,  
" no , I am fully sober and dead damn serious "  
"Then, Why the hell do you want that? !"  
" I have my reasons "  
" Okay, listen to me , I don't have time for a cheesy plot, so if we are going to have this conversation ,just cut to the point"  
"Are you going to help me?"  
" not without you telling me why exactly you want to do it " derek states, so stiles feels trapped , he knows that Derek Hale is his best chance , so he speaks up his mind,  
" last month ,we had a wondering omega in town , Scott thought it wasn't a big deal, that he can git rid of it by giving the omega a choice: either to join the pack or leave the town, you know, the usual package we offer, however ,she turned out to be a crazy psycho , she kidnapped 7 people, humen, to force Scott to give her a part of his territory, so of course there was a battle and the police was there because civilians were involved " Stiles sighs " my dad was shot...and it was critical,I mean, he just got out of the hospital last week , but , you know, I almost lost him"  
"Oh..sorry for that " Derek says in an expected little sad tone ,  
" thanks, but this is it , this is why I want to fake "the me dying thing" , this is the only way my dad could give up his work and leave this crazy town "  
Derek is confused by what he is hearing " How the hell those things relate to each other? "  
" because my dad will never leave me here to fight the supernatural by myself, and I can't leave my friends knowing that they will be in danger, that they need me, so I am going to pretend that I am dead ,my dad will move on, leave the station and even Beacon hill behind to a some calm town as far away as it can from this mess ,and he will be safe, I can't tell Scott , he can't keep the secret, and this is where your role comes in" Stiles believes this is the only way ,he prays that Derek can hear it in his voice, the way he almost pleads,  
" this is insane , you understand that by doing this you will break your dad's heart ? That you will never see him again ?!"  
" but I'll know he is safe .." Stiles huffs,  
" listen, if you want to call me a selfish jerk , a cowered, the worst son on the face of earth.... whatever, I don't care ,knock your self out, but , you will help me doing this...you.. you own me that much " Stiles angrily shouts the last part,  
"Well ....I lost my family..., I know that no one fully recoveres such a thing , sorry , but I can't help you ,Stiles "  
" I helped you before, you jerk , I saved your life, you can't turn your back on me now " ,Stiles screams but derek remains quiet ,  
He takes a deep breath, " Okay,...Listen Derek, I know my dad he is a strong man ,yes, he is going to drink him self to bed for few days ,but eventually he will put him self together and move on, please, I can't bury my dad knowing I dragged him to this ,this werewolves, and supernatural shit , you of all people should know that " he holds his tears and waits for Derek to answer after a long pause, he can hear Derek breathing loudly as if he is almost going to say something then stops till he finally speaks,  
"Well, I don't know if it is going to work , I don't know if I even should be part of something I clearly disagree with, but ... "  
"Come on, man" Stiles urges  
"Stiles..I'll think about it ."  
Stiles let's out a long breath " thank you. .that is enought for me now"  
"It is not a yes yet but You will still owe me big time ,and , by the way Stallinski.... next time you call me a jerk l am going to rip your throat "  
............... ................ ................  
" steak? !" The sheriff is shocked ," you made steak for dinner? !"  
He sits on the dining table slowly, too careful not to jostle the still healing wound in his side as Stiles arranges the plates before he joins him  
"Don't be so dramatic dad ,we do have steak for dinner " Stiles doesn't believe his dad sometimes  
"No we don't "  
" we just had it like few weeks ago "  
"It was my birthday! !"  
" so?!,it counts" Stiles smiles, as his dad attacks the meat with his fork like he is afraid it's going to run away or that Stiles will change up his mind and throw it away, he stuffs his mouth before he says,  
" so,...."  
Stiles repeats "yeah..?!."  
" what did you do/ want to do ?"  
" ohhh my dear dad, you wound me , what?! ,a good son can't just serve his dad a big fatty piece of meat without a reason? "  
His dad snorts " not my own good son !"  
" I thought I was your favorite son " he masters a fake expression of hurting in his face , his dad laughs a little ,  
" spell it, kid "  
" I swear you're just so cruel sometimes.... but you do know me very well, I'll give you that ,so , anyways,"  
He stands up and picks a brochure from his jacket to show it to his dad,  
"There is this town, Kazimiers Dolny, in eastern Poland , well , it's on the bank of The Vistula river , I made some research, and I think that mom's ancestors came from there " his dad looks confused and gives no reaction ,  
" see, dad the people there are supposed to be friendly and hospitable, plus,it's a very beautiful quiet town..... what do you think? "  
"About what?!"  
"Moving.. living there!! I did some math , if we sold the house you will have enough money to pay for a little house there, and maybe you'll meet someone you like, we already know that you like this blood line??" He jokes, and his dad laughs " good one , kid , I swear you should try acting for a living" John shakes his head smiling "but seriously ,what is the real deal? "  
" I am not joking ,dad, " Stiles huffs,  
"hey dad,you have been fighting for justice for your entire life, you saved a lot of people and you almost lose your own life in the process ,what I think, dad,I think you gave up a lot already , you just deserve a break " he enthusiastically announces but the sheriff remains blank ,  
" you really want me to quit my job and move away to another country and leave you behind to fight the supernatural alone? How the hell did you get this idea?"  
" daaaaad, I am not alone, I have my friends, the pack , and the other dupeties in the station "  
His dad sighs " I know that what happened to me shaked you up ,Stiles, and I am sorry for that , but you don't have to worry any more every thing is going to be fine , I am fully healed, and next time we will take extra caution, we will be more prepared" he taps his belly "see I am good as I can ever be"  
"But dad .."  
" Don't be ridiculous Son, I'll never quit my job "  
Stiles was just about to argue again when his dad stands up and leaves the table ,half of his meal untouched ,  
" don't speak about this again Stiles , I don't want to hear any thing about it " he moves slowly towards the stairs,  
"Thanks for making dinner " he calls from behind leaving stiles alone in the kitchen. .  
........... .............. ................  
Stiles spots the familiar black Camaro couple of blocks away from his house, he opens the passenger door and slides in without saying a word as the car starts to move. . They are couple of miles at least before he grins,  
" good to have you back alpha Hale ", he says with guniene welcoming tone   
Derek nods then eyes him curiously for a few moments,  
Stiles is in his uniform, now ,he was little surprised by the way he looked when he put it on at first ,too , it is not like he looked bad or anything ,if not the opposite, it just that he felt like he is a kid who is putting on his dad clothes to play , Derek however wasn't being subtle about it,  
" stop staring, dude!"  
" you look like a kid in a Halloween costume "  
Stiles blushes, a mixure of embarrassment and annoyed, he almost forgot how Derek is ,the way he even compliment but still make it feel like it is not actually a compliment,  
" I don't believe you still have any friends!! god ,you don't have to be nice ,but at least don't be so rude"  
" it is not a lie though "  
"I'll take it as your way to say that I look young and healthy , thank you very much "  
" whatever" Derek retorts, andS tiles fidgets in his seat ,swallowing hard ,he looks a little nervous when he finally speaks ,  
"So ..., you figured out how do you wanna kill me ?"  
Darek raise his eyebrows then looks at him,  
" I didnt say I will do it yet..but you assumed I will?" Stiles pales a little , " you are, are not you?! That's why you came back? " Darek rises his eyebrows, "You can't accept no for an answer ,can you?" Stiles rolls his eyes, sensing Derek amusement as he enjoy messing around with him, " I usually get what I want..so you are doing it , right? How are you going to kill me? " Derek sighs, "yeah, yeah...okay..well,I think I'll give you the Bite"  
............ .......... ........................


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, desperate times ask for desperate measures , but when exactly a line is crossed? !  
> Stiles struggles with what derek offers him , and if it is not enough, a bad headache strikes him ,too ,all and all stiles is having a bad day..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * the story can takes a hundred turn in this stage , I am so excited about it, though I am open to your requests right now, should it be sweet and smooth? Or angsty to the most ? Let me know what are you thinking about ?  
> *enjoy. .

" The hardest thing about the road not taken is that you never know where it might have led"

Chapter 2 

“What? ! ” stiles jerks from his seat ,“ what do mean ‘the Bite ’ ?!”  
“ the one and only bite you know ” derek answers calmly,  
“Are you serious?!! ,this is crazy, I don’t want to be a werewolf !”  
“ well, your dad won’t believe that you died unless it happened in front of his eyes , and you can’t play dead -or at least be close enough to that- without actually killing your self, unless your are a werewolf ”  
Stiles tenses, “ but … you don’t even know if I am gonna survive the Bite ”  
“ this is why we need Deaton , he is the only one who can tell if you will”  
Stiles is confused and utterly surprised,  
“Yeah?! But you never mentioned it before, since when Deaton knows that kind of stuff?”  
“ I dont know stiles, I didn’t think we needed that before , why do you care?! The only thing that matter is that he can help you ” derek says,  
Actually, the only thing that matters to Stiles is the consequences of going along with this type of compromise , if he said yes , his life is going to change forever, the abruptness of the choice his is facing startles him as he nervously bites on his lower lip and looks at his hands, derek is right about his dad not believing his death unless he saw it , but, what if he doesn’t want to be a werewolf ?! He learned to accept himself many years ago , maybe at first he was little jealous of Scott when he was bitten, may be he envied his strength, and heeling powers , and the bonuses which came along with that, namely a beautiful girl , a position in the lacross team and the pack, but then , stiles himself had what he wanted, too , just by being his own human self , he was part of the adventurous life of the pack but with his own terms ,he helped his freinds and saved their lives countless times , he was there for them as many times as they were there for him , because the pack had a dynamic where everyone is important in his own way ,this is how they survive , and never that stiles felt lower in rank or an outsider .The few last years only made him more mature and self confident, till he forgot about the time he once wanted to be a wolf , he blocked it as an old fantasy that he out grew it ,  
“ so if you bit me , I’ll be your beta!?"he asks,  
Derek rolls his eyes ” obviously “  
"Then, what happens? ”  
“ you’ll come with me ,and join my pack ”  
“You have a pack?!!” Stiles shouts, but derek ignores him  
“ who are them?! Seriously, you didn’t say anything before !!,and Derek !! you think I will just follow you around for god knows where ,with god knows who!! I don’t wanna leave,derek, this whole thing is about me not leaving Beacon hill from the start ” stiles shakes his head in disbelief,  
“I thought the whole thing was about keeping your dad safe ” derek clarifies and the question shuts stiles up ,  
“ listen, I am only offering you what I can provide,stiles, I am trying to help ,no pressure or any thing ”. .  
They are quiet for a while till derek speaks , though he never looks away from the road,  
“ you know I can hear your heart beats turning crazy stiles, calm down , it is not like I am going to bite you right now ! ”  
“ easy for you to say that,you implanted the stupid idea in my head and now I must make a decision ”  
“Well , I don’t expect you decide right now, too!! , take some time, think about it and figure your choices ,for the mater af fact, I wish you reconsider this whole idea again just before we proceed with the Bite thing ”  
Stiles nodes ,  
“Call me when you make up your mind.. now, you want me to drive you back home?” Derek asks  
“ no , just, drop me at the station ”  
…………….. …………… ………………….  
“ hello , stiles ” Parrish greets from his desk as stiles comes in,  
“ Hi, Parrish ” stiles greets back abscently , rubbing his head ,he feels a headache is building up,  
“Are you okay man? ”  
“ yeah, yeah, it is only a little headache, nothing to worry about ”  
“ Are you sure? your last 'little headache ” turned in to a full blown migraine “ Jordan points out in a concerned tone,  
” this is different, dude, back then, my dad was in the ICU and I wasn’t sleeping or eating much , but really, nothing is the same here “  
” Okay, okay ,whatever you say" Jordan helds up his hands in surrender ,  
“ How is the sheriff doing today? ” heasks, and collects some papers together, while stiles is just siting on his own disk ,closing his eyes and turning his head back to rest it on the wall behind  
“ the usual, but he is better though, can’t keep himself in one place ,and he whines about missing the station like crazy ”  
Jordan smiles, “ he is most detecated sheriff I have ever worked with ”  
“ tell me about it, he can’t just take a break for once ” , stiles complains before they are quiet again for a moment ,  
“What about Lydia? You heard from her lately ? ” Jordan casually asks over the paper shuffling ,  
“ Of course, we talk almost every day , she is happy in Culombia, I think that collage life suits her, you know? Nothing is really difficult for Lydia and she likes the challenge ” stiles rubs his face , “ and you should know that she has been asking about you ..”  
Jordan stumbles but stiles continues “ She said you are not answering her calls or messages ?!”  
“Well , it is ..I have been too busy ”  
“ doing what? I am here with you in the station almost every day, Beacon hill was blissfully quiet for the last 3 weeks at least”  
Jordan raises his eyebrows, and handles him the files he collected  
“ oh yeah" he moaks "then enjoy the paper work that comes with a peaceful town” stiles whines , “ ohhh, so not fair ”  
“ sorry, man , but you’re the new guy”  
………………. …………….. ………….  
A couple of hours later, the headache had turned into a full blown migraine just like Jordan had warned him..,the words dance in front of his eyes before the turne in to a blur , the advill he took erlier went unnoticed by his system , and with that all his attempts to distract himself by work and not to think about what derek had told him earlier were useless ., he knows that if this headache was anything like the previous migraine, he has less than 30 minutes or so to leave the station and tucks himself in bed in a dark room, preferably with a trash bin within reach, too . He can feel the nausea settles in already. He most looks pathetic right now, the way he squeezes his eyes tight as he stuffs the files in the drawer before he takes off, he thinks about what an arrested criminal passing through the station might think when they see a cop acting this way , well, it is granted that no body will take him serious right now, and that takes him back to derek’s offer again, if he says yes, he won’t be worrying about migraine or common colds ever, but again he won’t be around the station , too   
Parrish has left an hour ago, leaving him with only 2 other dupeties that night, with the sheriff out and 3 more deputies still in hospital, they were running short these days, they can’t afford more dupeties out of service but stiles knows exactly that his presence in this condition will only jeopardises the safety of everyone else so,  
“ dupety Bradford” he speaks to the elderly man, whom he knows since he was a kid,  
“ stiles ,what can I do for you ?.. Wait ,Why are you squeezing your head this way ? Is it a headache? ”  
“ ohh,I wish, it’s more like a horrible migraine ,, listen, I am sorry I am asking this , I know we are running short but I think I need to go home right now ” stiles tries to hide the trembling in his voice, but words are coming more and more difficult by the moment,  
“ sure thing son , go home ,we can manage ourselves, just like we did it countsless times before, and if anything comes up I’ll be calling Parrish to come back ”  
Stiles sighs gratefully, “ I’ll make it up for you guys, I’ll take double shifts for the next couple of weeks ”  
“Cops have each others’s back stiles, don’t worry… now, tell me you won’t be driving like this ?!”  
“ I don’t think I can even if I wanted to, I’ll call Scott, thanks dupety ”  
………. ………………. ……………..  
10 minutes later Scott was parking his Red truck in front of the station, this Chevy SSR truck was a 2004 heavy gear that his mom gave him as a school graduation gift. It came really handy when Scott decided to take a year off from school .Kira went for training with those skinwalkers ,Liam is still fighting to keep a full control during full moons and Stiles is busy most of the time, between his dad in the hospital after the horrible accident and the station work. the jeep finally was in a break and was sent for a long time stay at the mechanic.  
Stiles uses a cruiser now, but somedays he can't take it in their pack business , so Scott's truck saved them. Scott could see stiles walking slowly toward the car with one closed eye and trembling calculated steps, he slides into the passenger seat grunting , and wipes a thin layer of sweat on his forehead , Scott frowns,  
“ ohhh man , you look really bad”,  
Stiles doesn’t speak ,which makes Scott even more concerned,  
“ maybe you should go to the hospital, mom can give you some strong stuff to help with this ”  
“ N. .no Scott ” stiles slurs , “ jus’ take me home ”  
He is not trying to move ,speak or even think, he basically avoides anything that requires effort in the moment, he tries too keep as still as possible, but of course Scott is so dense that he casually says,  
“ I remember, I had a migraine once before I turned in to werewolf, man, it was terrible, believe me,I know the feeling ”  
And this simple comment bring all today’s events to stiles mind and ,ooh god, this headache just doesn’t agree with him , the pain spikes making him wince and rub his face with more force than needed before he says  
“ hey s…Scott, do you think I wou’ be a good warewolf”  
“What? !!” Scott says in a high voice,surprised, but it makes stiles scrunches his face in pain letting out small moans,  
“Ohhh ,shit, sorry man ” Scott apologises , “ it is just, you ? A warewolf? Since when you want to be a werewolf , l mean you said no to peter before, ”  
“ theoretically, speakin’ ,ohhh, jus’ answer the damn question ”  
“Okay, okay , don’t give your self a freakin anurysm” Scott huffs, “ no stiles, I don’t think you are meant to be a werewolf”  
“ Why? !”  
“ because, you’re stiles !! why do you wanna give up that ”  
“ Scott, my head is killin’ me already, d..don’t give me s..shit ,I’ll still be stiles if I am a warewolf ”  
“It is not like that , it is just , being a warewolf changes you in a manner, it is complicated... I dont know how to exlain it ,but you know what I am talking about ,man, it changes your life, I mean, you will be someone’s beta ,right ? Your alpha will make the decisions and you will have to follow ,and yeah, you’re gonna be stronger and sharper and stuff but you are part of a pack, it’s a life long commitment that you cannot really throw it behind your back , you can’t just , like, move out of town one day unless the whole pack does , because on the other hand you don’t want to be omega, we know what happens to those. …” , Scott’s voice suddenly seems to be distant to stiles ears as if he is speaking from a mile away, he tries to focus on the words  
“ finally we have the alpha, and with that comes like a ton of responsibilities and stuff, it’s pain in the ass, I swear to god , why would you …. hey ,stiles are you okay man? !..”  
“ stop t..the car. .”  
Scott picks up the change in his friend’s heart beats as he swerves the truck to the side of the high way just in time for him to jump out his seat and start reaching,  
“Man ,this is terrible, ” stiles whines as he empties his stomach’s on the ground and coughs violently, mixing fresh tears and snot with bile and saliva ,which make the pain in his head explodes in to a hot white agony ,the world is spinning around him and his ears are buzzing, Scott is by his side trying to take some of the pain , just enough to make him stand up from ground but not nearly close to stop his suffering ,  
The next thing he knows, Scott is helping him to his bed and his father anxiously hovers around him before everything goes dark…  
………….. ……….. …………….  
He wakes up sometime later with a background of mild headache that is noticeable but nothing like the last time nightmere , his dad is asleep in the chair next to his bed and it makes him feel like getting a hit in his gut , because his dad with the gunshot wound shouldn’t be the one who looks after him, he sighs, then arranges the blanket around his dad too careful not to wake him before he slips out of the room , he spots an open bottle of aspirin on the kitchen table, and a half filled water glass ,so he pops some pills and cleans up the miss ,he decides against the break fast as the nausea makes an announcement and just throws himself on the couch and starts to think about the conversation he had with derek yesterday,  
Now , seeing his dad this morning, the way his dad worries about him, and the way he worries about his dad ,it just makes him more determined to make this choice, he needs to make sure that his father is safe , this is all whar matters,he owns his dad a chance to have a new life away from this crazy town,because the man has already spent enough of his life in so much grief , losing his wife ,the woman he loved so much.He watched her a wasting in front of his eyes in the most slow, painful and tortured ways to die,it is not fair.. then he was stucked with a trouble maker for a son who only added to his burden , stiles knows how many sacrifices his dad has to make for him, how much he worries about him all the time , how much he loves him and puts up with his endless mistakes it seems only fair to make it up for his dad ,even if it is only a little, however, the voice in his head keeps saying : “you’ll never gonna see him again”, and it makes something snaps in Stiles heart, because a few weeks ago, when his dad was fighting for his life after being shot, stiles couldn’t imagine how he is gonna live if his dad doesn’t make it ,  
But, it won’t be the same, he tries to convince himself, he can travel from time to time to see his dad without him knowing, even if he is only gonna git a little glimpse of the happiness he wishes for his dad,  
the voice in his head speaks again,  
“ you won’t be able to talk to dad again ,stiles, or bores him with your comic books bubbling till he begs you to go and bother Scott with this bullshit as he smiles, you won’t be able to fool around till he laughs after a long shift in the the station ,you won’t watch your mom’s favourite movies togather before you bring her some lilies and go to the cemetery for her birthdays, ” stiles chokes in tears,  
’ and what if he never recovered your death? ’ the voice continues , ’ what if it killed him and instead of leaving the town as you wish him to do ,he just drowned himself in liquor and ate burgers till his heart stops? What if you don’t know him that much stiles?“ Stiles hiccups softly,  
If he choose to be a werewolf his life will turn into a whole new level of troubles , he could never change his mind and come back knocking on their house door to announce, ” surprise, dad I am not dead , only a werewolf ! “ it is going to be the end , he will go with derek and live with a pack that he knows nothing about, he will lose the only family he had ever had ,  
Cosiquances .... ” How is the headache? “ His dad asks softly He startles him , as he comes down the stairs slowly,  
” oh god , dad , you almost gave me a heart attack here, make some noise when you move please" stiles wipes his face quickly and pretends he is just rubbing his forehead,  
“ consider it a revenge for scaring the shit out of me the way you did yesterday ” his dad smiles a little but it doesn’t reach his eyes,  
“ yeah ,sorry for that, it came out of nowhere ” stiles huffs,  
“ Scott told me it happened before when I was in the hospital, this is not right stiles, you need to go to hospital and have it checked out , I’ll give Melissa a call ”  
“ no ,no don’t bother, I was in the hospital the first time it happened, doctors said it was some kind of stress induced ,nothing to worry about, just to sleep it off ”  
“ stress induced? What the hell does that mean? ”  
“ nothing dad , I swear, I just need to sleep more or something ”  
“ Okay then go and take a nap” his dad looks unconvenced ,  
“Seriously! ! I just woke up! Plus I have to go to the station,you know we are running short ”  
“ Are you sure? ”  
“ YES , come on dad ” 

....................... .................

Once stiles is in the police cruiser he calls the station and let them know that he will be an hour late. He heads to Deaton..  
“ you needs to figure out your options" that what derek said ”and that is exactly what he is going to do..  
……………….. …………….. ……………


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is looking for a clue just to be hit by one ..Scott is being a good friend. ..John is being a good dad ..Derek is here for a short visit and Deaton joins the events..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> *Here is another chapter. .let me know what you think?  
> *enjoy. .

Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans.

Chapter 3

"Stiles ",  
Deaton seems slightly surprised,  
"I am afraid Scott won't be here till another hour ", he says as he injects a small Boodle with a yellow liquid, the dog instantly turns quiet,  
"The poor thing is a last stage stomach cancer, he is not going to survive the week..... I always hate this part ,it is the worst thing in this job, the difficult choices ... it is heart breaking but luckily we can provide him with a painless exit " , 

Stiles ignores the way his stomach turns as Deaton practically implies that he is mercy putting the puppy to his last sleep,  
" I am not here for Scott, I am actually here to ask you something "  
Deaton moves his hand back and forth on the slowly dying puppy,  
"Is so ? I am bit of surprised actually, how can I help you? "  
Stiles takes a deep breath " Derek said that you know if someone can survive a werewolf bite"  
Deaton snorts, "I don't know who Mr. Hale thinks I am , but I am afraid no body can ever ensure the survival of a human who gets bitten by any supernatural creature "  
Stiles visibly looks frustrated, "but..."  
Deaton interrupts " However, I can make what one may call. ...an educated guess ?"  
"An educated guess! ! what the hell does that mean? !!"  
" Mr. Stalinski , you come to my office at 8 in the morning to ask me a hypothetical question ,I give you my time to answer, the least you can do is to watch up for your language! " Deaton raises his voice making Stiles flinches, his headache comes to life again,  
" Yes. ....I am sorry, ..sorry "

Deaton takes the calmed puppy in to a small box in the corner and covers it,  
" so, I hope you didn't waste your time coming here just to ask me this without a real cause behind, or is it really just a hypothetical question? "  
" I. ..actually ...it's me..I want to have the bite ...do you think I will survive it ?"  
"You?!" Deaton raise his eyebrows,  
" interesting " he seals the box then heads to wash his hands at the small sink ,  
"And why do you want to be a werewolf now ? "  
Stiles sighs, obviously unconfortable to voice his intentions again, but Deaton, however turns to face him, and Stiles has no other option, he tells him in a half arranged sentences that carry a lot of emotions and little sense, Deaton just looks at him with indifferent face that carries no judgement.

However, both of them are not aware of someone's light steps until Stiles finishes, Deaton is about to talk when another voice angrily blurts " Are you out of your freakin mind?!! Are you freakin kidding me " a very angry Scott storms and grasps Stiles collar ,  
".. this is why you asked me before if your gonna be a good warewolf?! Ha, you were planning for this stupid little game!! what the hell Stiles!!! you want to leave your dad behind?! you don't think that a pack of wolves will be able to tell you are a werewolf! A banshee won't know your not dead!!! This is sick ..and selfish not to mention it is a completely stupid idea..."  
Stiles is trapped between Scott and the wall ,too shocked to do anything as Scott's voice act as drill penetrating his troubled skull, he can see Deaton standing with embraced hands at the corner, slightly surprised but not showing any intention, what so ever, to interfere,  
" ..and Derek? !really Stiles? ! You lie to me and tell Derek? of course, no one can be crazy enough to put up with this except for him..." 

" S....Scott , it is not like that, I was going to tell you guys. ." He stops mid sentence and bring his hand to his head all of sudden when a hot,white pain explodes behind his eyes ,it is so intense that Stiles thinks he had been shot in the head ,he gasps and his knees buckle leaving Scott's hold on his uniform to anchor him so he doesn't fall on the floor, the light surrounding him feels like laser rays that penetrate his eyes and send electrical waves through his strenuous brain. Stiles has never been in so much agony before, his scream joins other melted voices that he hears before the blissful darkness finally engulfs him..  
............ .............. ..............

" What is it dr Deaton, why did he just collapsed?!!.."  
Stiles can hear the urgency in Scott's panicked voice, something must happened, maybe someone is hurt, he can't quite remember but the idea is enough to make his eyes shot open ,but he regrets it the moment he does so he squeezes his eyes shut again and brings his hand to cover his face  
" shhh Stiles, take it easy " he hears Deaton ,then someone comes closer to him , he recognises Scott's voice somewhere next to his ear soft and sweet ,and he is grateful because he doesn't know if his going to bleed inside his brain if there is even a slight noise, right now his head is so tender that his own breathing sounds feel so high,  
" Stiles, man,are you okay? what is happening ? ! "  
" .my head hur' ...is ..'ny on' else hurt" he slurs   
"What do mean? anyone else? ! No stiles, it's just you man ,you collapsed!! Is it a migraine? Like yesterday's?"  
Deaton gently places Stiles hand down after counting his pulse,  
" this happened before? !"  
Scott nervously nods " Couple of times, I mean, as far as I know, last time was yesterday "  
"Okay ,listen, I think you should take him to the hospital right now,.."  
" no ..no hospita'..no" stiles painfully slurs and Scott's heart drops " you think it is serious? .."  
" I am a only veterinarian Scott, but I know that somethings are just never right ..and this is obviously not right at all" 

Scott looks at Deaton for a moment before he nods and attempts to carry Stiles . Stiles moans painfully and begs him to just leave him alone which breaks Scott heart even more ,but it dosen't stop him from scooping his delirious freind in his arms anyway. He takes his pain, as much as hecan before he tires himself and slips Stiles out of his hands.  
Deaton brings a folded piece of fabric and place it on Stiles eyes so he can relax his hands a little,  
" keep your voice quiet, Scott, and shield his eyes for not to increase his pain"  
" yeah, yeah okay ..."  
He drives as fast as he can without repeating yesterday incident of Stiles being sick but it doesn't stop the uncomfortable grants that erupts from his semi-conscious freind every time the car turns, once in the hospital parking lot, Stiles stumples in Scott's hands and vomites violently on the side of the street, it is only good because some nurse spots it and rushes towards them as she calls for help.

............ ..................

" Fortunately, the MRI showed nothing" dr . Maclee tells John Stallinski He finally lets out a breath he was holding,  
" as you understand sheriff, this is a very good thing..Because with the acute onset of such severe headache we were definitely worrying about some intracranial insult ,mainly a tumor or a hemorrhage, however, with this being excluded we can trasfare Stiles from the ICU into a regular room now"  
" But why is he having this awful migraine then? What is wrong with my son?!"  
" Honestly sheriff, we have no idea, but we are running all the investigations we can to figure it out, however ,it may turn to be a pout of migraine that is severely aggravated by stress after all "  
John sighs, " but he is out of the woods now?"  
" Yes ,but he still has some headache , we will make sure to get him a quiet room with minimal disturbance so he will be as comfortable as possible "  
"Thank you so much doctor, I am so grateful " 

Dr .Maclee gives him a polite smile before she excuses her self and leaves John and Melissa in the almost empty ICU waiting room, once she is out Melissa hugs John and congratulates him as Scott joins them from the lobby after hearing every thing the doctor has said, he is crying in joy and smiling so widely that some of the joy tears are sliping in to his mouth. 

 

The last 24 hours where nerve wrecking to say at least, they came to the point where they thought they are losing Stiles.  
When Scott had brought Stiles in at first, the ER nurse had asked him to contact Stiles dad as soon as possible , and even if it was pretty much a standard protocol Scott felt something off about the urgency in her voice and her jumping heart beats ,add this to the fact that nobody was telling him anything about his friend's condition , his mom had no shift that day but that didn't stop him from calling her, waking her up, and telling her every thing that happened . He asked her in a panicked voice to come immediately and to pick up the sheriff in her way.An hour later, a frustrated Melissa approached both John and Scott in the waiting room and told them that Stiles is being admitted to the ICU and they are getting a Neurosurgery consultation. It was enough for John to read between the lines and to prepare himself for bad news,even if he couldn't.. Oh god. .he is not ready for any bad news right now,he is just not ready for losing his son... not now ..not never ..shit. .no ..

His knees buckled but Scott was there to catch him and sit him down even when Scott himself was so much troubled . Melissa tried her best to be professional and told them it's too early to assume any thing right now, but her eyes could not cover the bitterness that usually comes with knowing that a bad inevitable thing is about to happen.  
Still, they waited for the neurosurgeon in the waiting room because Stiles was not stable enough for visits ,they said , and even that John could pick a fight to see his son, he didn't, he just waited ,too tired and too scared to see Stiles right now, so he settled for Melissa as his link with his his son and Scott's occasional nods that assured him that Stiles heart is, indeed,still beating. 

Dr. Sara Maclee was one of the best neurosurgeons in Beacon Memorial according to Melissa. John did not really care much about her qualifications back then, he only needed someone to tell him what is wrong with his boy, he needed someone to fix stiles for whatever reason he was in a hospital.  
Dr. Maclee was nothing but calm and as highly professional as it can be, she told them that the initial examination showed no increase in Stiles intracranial pressure,something he took as a good news even if he didn't know what does it mean exactly, but then she said they won't rush to anything till a brain MRI imaging is done . Stiles was already in his way to get this .  
Which brings them to where they are now, a three very exhausted, yet joyfully crying persons or two persons and a warewolf, at 7 a.m in a hospital waiting room . Sometime later, a nurse comes to takes them to Stiles room ,so Melissa ushers John to go while she waits back with a slightly annoyned Scott .

John moves stiffly behind the kind nurse as his wound repays him after sitting too long in uncomfortable chair, add it to all the jumping nerves ,and the torture of waiting . He considers that day to be ome of the longest days in his life. They reach room 256 and it's a quiet, semi dark with closed curtains as the doctor promised ,Stiles is laying there with a pale skin and squinted eyes . He maneges a weak smile when he spots his dad ,  
" heyyyy pop" he giggles softly just to flinch in obvious pain " do yo' believe tha ' laughin' hur' , I miss the pai' killa' in ICU already "  
John heart sinks a little as he takes Stiles hands in his own and whispers " if it is too bad I can get the nurse back?"  
"Nooo ...not tha' bad " John glares at him  
" I swear dad.."  
John sighs " I don't know if I should hug you or just kill you and finish the job "  
Stiles smiles as week as he can so he doesn't jostle his head " you can't kill me da', you jus' love me"  
" Do not be so sure about that....now, I clearly asked you to go to a hospital yesterday , you insisted you were fine , just to end up in the ER an hour later!! god ,Stiles, do you ever listen?! You just have to do it in the hard way, Every.Single.Time"  
" please don' be mad righ' now , I can't keep up with it" and even though Stiles is just saying that to loosenes John's anger a little, the words do break John's heart and he softens immediately, he puts his hand on Stiles forehead and rubs small comfort circles back and forth, Stiles leans to the touch,  
" sorr' dad , you should 've rest in home "  
" shhhhhhhh"  
" the guys in the station 'll be so angry " Stiles mumbles sleepy  
" just have some rest kiddo, I got it "  
" mmmmmm , than' you da'"  
" you're welcome kiddo ,now sleep "  
........................... 

" Sorry, stiles, we couldn't come to see you at the hospital , You know ....with the full moonand all, I couldn't...behave exactly the way I should, and I didn't want to risk an exposure " Liam nervously tightens his hand around Hayden who seems equally embarrassed,  
"No need to apologise man, I wouldn't risk an exposure, too, plus it was nothing, I am perfectly fine now" ,  
Stiles is finally in his own bed after 4 freakin days .The stupid headache didn't completely vanish but he can open his eyes without the feeling of being pocked in the brain and that was a huge deal nowadays .

For 2 days, the doctors had done tons of tests ,before dr. Maclee announced his headache to be a high scale typical migraine, she then loaded him with drugs and allowed him to go home with a weekly follow up appointment, he felt significantly better after hearing this news and called his dad to tell him , only to discovere that his dad was in the station to cover up his absence, it ended up with a bad fight that was unwanted hitch along the road of recovery and added another day to Stiles hospital stay, the problem only ended when Melissa, Scott, Parrish and even Lydia on phone interfered to get it solve .They come to terms of letting John covers only a single shift per day with Parrish there to keep an eye on him . Stiles knew he got the raw end of the deal but honestly, he was in no shape to argue any more. Early day 5, Scott drived him home, Liam and Hayden came after school and they spent an hour or so before Stiles told them he needs his rest and he is going to see them later in the pack meeting anyway. He was lying on his bed and just starting to drift to sleep when he heared a hushed knock on his window, he smiles and bits it's Derek and indeed ,Derek it is,  
"All these years and you still come through the window, ha ,I guess somethings never change after all"  
He lies on his bed ignoring the slightly murderous look Derek’s gives him ,  
"I know you would take forever to open the door in this shape, so,now, tell me, What the hell happened to you? "  
"You don't know? really? ! "  
"Oh, I know, I came to your room in the hospital but you were dead to the world, what I am asking now is why did it happen to you ?"  
"Ohh, you came to my room ! This was totally, unexpectedly nice of you ..thanks dude ...and about your other question, well no body knows , doctors say it is just a bad migraine " he shrugs,  
"I know Humen are weak but really, a headache takes you to the hospital?"  
"Come on Derek, would it kill you to be nice till the end of the conversation....you didn't come to make fun of me now , don't be a meanie "stiles whines like a kid  
Derek rolls his eyes,  
"But you're just a teddy bear from the inside, Derek, aren't you? " Derek narrows his eyes ,Stiles smiles  
"Anyway, I've been thinking about what we have talked about . ..Scott knows by the way,..We didn't have a chance to discuss it probably but I am quite sure he is strictly against ,so..."  
"Stiles,we have discussed that, it's your choice"  
"A damn hard one for sure " he sighs and rubs his head " besides, Deaton said he can't be 100% sure of the results, so stop giving him too mush credit, he doesn't know every thing " Stiles moaks, then says   
" I am basically at square one again "  
" Stiles, how can you be so sure that your dad is gonna take it the way you want him to do?"  
" well...honestly, I hope he does, I mean I really wish he does "  
Derek raise his eyebrows, " so he may not?! Shit...this is the stupidest thing you have ever thought about, I don't believe you dragged me in to this " he opens the window to leave when Stiles pulls his sleeve,  
" you are not giving up on me now , are you? "  
" you're just a confused kid in the moment ,Stiles, believe me you're going to regret doing whatever goes in your head now, you're not .thinking. straight ,got it ? ......I am sorry but I don't think it is the right thing to do " the last thing Derek says before he leaves,  
" talk to Scott "  
..........................................

"I am sorry that you had to go to Derek instead of me when you needed help and I am sorry that I screamed too high at Deaton's that day ,I'll never forgive myself for hurting you" Scott is all sad puppy eyes so Stiles can't get mad at him when he is acting all innocent and cute ,he has tried before, and it never worked  
" it's okay Scotty, you're my best friend , nothing could ever changes that,I know you'll never hurt me,and my head ,well , not your fault , the headache was there from the start. ..About Derek, well...I didn't choose him over you or anything, it's just I knew you would talked me out of it " 

Scott looks nervous, obviously, he wants to shout at him that yes I'll talk you out this bullshit ,alright, yet he tries to resign himself after the last time that happened. Stiles can feel the emotions reeking out of him even though he is not a warewolf....yet?.. ,maybe? he didn't decide ..  
" Stiles , I don’t want you to go away, and your dad will certainly lose his mind if you did "  
" I am doing this to protect my dad, Scott "  
"How?!! You ...Stiles, you are completely wrong about that..you didn't see him in the hospital, man ,he can't lose you ,it is going to kill him"  
Stiles feels his heart breaks " and losing him is going to kill me ,Scott, it is a damn vecious cycle, and by living this kind of life one of us is going to bite the dust any time soon .I ...I can't live with myself knowing I dragged him into his death ,I just can't do that man " he wipes some stray tears and sniffles ,  
Scott is kinda teary himself, "so, you're just going to leave? Forget about us?"  
Stiles rubs his head " I don't know. ..I never even had the chance to know if I can be a warewolf "

" would you. ..I mean I can ..give you the Bite. .you can stay here in Beacon hill "  
Stiles snorts and put his hand on Scott's shoulder " no offence body ,but you're my best friend since forever, I know all your dirty secrets .. I can't take you serious enough to be my Alpha "  
Scott looks genuinely hurt about what Stiles is saying " hey" " this is really rude , besides Derek is not the greatest alpha himself "  
" come on man ,don't get mad about it,...." Stiles huffs,  
" it's just. .I ..I didn't want to leave at first but the idea of being in this town without my dad in it is intolerable, so.... Derek can covers this "  
" Stiles, please, just please, don't do this"  
"Scott" he huffs " please, I need your support on this ,I don't know what to do right now but I need to know you are with me in whatever I choose, plus I still need to go to Deaton to have my answer"  
Scott swallows the lump in his throat,  
" come on then, I'll give you a ride "  
............. ................

" I heard about something like this before " Deaton says ,  
"About. .what exactly? "  
"The signs Stiles, you asked me to determine if you could survive the Bite, I told you I can only predict, and it appears that the headache you had was your system's method to tell you that you can't take the Bite... I heard about similar incidents before ..a sign ".  
Stiles gapes at him "a sign?! Are you serious? Excuse me ...but this is rediculous "  
"the nature can be generous enough to provide some clues sometimes, Stiles, you said the doctors found nothing and you started to have these headaches at the same time that you wanted to have the bite"

Scott's face enlightens while Stiles tenses "Are you sure? maybe it's a coincidence ?!"  
Deaton sighs " I don't think you ever meant to be a warewolf, Stiles ,I'll be honest and tell you that I strongly advise you against proceeding with this decision "   
Scott can't hide his smile when he speaks " Stiles ,man I think it's for the best, believe me you're better off without doing it "  
"Well, I don't care about what you think Scott, it's my decision and my life, I choose, not you " Stiles snaps then storms out of Deaton 's office angrily, Scott follows him ,too confused by how much his friend is angry,  
" Stiles, hey, wait" he grasps his shirt,  
"Why are you acting this way? ! I thought you were looking for the right thing to do? "  
" Leave me alone, Scott, let go of my clothes "  
"No, why are you being such a jerk about it? "  
" because. ..I can't do anything right..okay ..even when I want to be a freakin warewolf, I can't. .it is just how things work for me , oh wait, I mean, never work for me"  
" Stiles. .."  
" I just want to protect my dad, the way you do with your mom , because even with a badge and a damn gun in my hand he gets shot " the anger suddenly leaves him and turns into bitterness  
" He gets hurt ,whatever I do ,he gets hurt,and do you want to know how it makes me feel? I feel useless Scott, I feel ... like I am a pure failure"  
Scott shakes his head but never lets him go " Your are not useless man, you saved tens of lives countless times, including your dad's"  
" not enough, last time he almost died,and.. this is why I am not giving up on this"  
" Stiles. ." Scott tries but Stiles interrupts,  
" No Scott, even if the warewolf thing won't work, I'm still doing something , I am going to try everything I know to fabricate my death and get my dad out of town if I have to ,so now ,tell me, you are in or out?!"

.......... .......... ...........


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wish comes true ..He does what he want even if it was against every logical thing in his life , he goes against his friends opinions and his own brain judgement, just to satisfy his heart. .but what about consequences? ! Is he willing to pay for them..  
> Scott is a good friend but he has a breaking point after all..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Welcome back to this fiction.. I hope you are ready for something to finally happen ;)  
> * I can't tell you how much I love to write, but I never feel satisfied with how it turns , I know it can be million time better, it's just that I am an impatient person who wants to achieve too much in a very short time ..Sorry for that. .  
> * no comments till now , which is okay, I write for fun after all but still it leaves me at square one all the time, I would like to read criticism. .I won't know how much I did wrong unless someone volunteers and tells me..  
> * there is a death scene in this chapter. .it's a fake death but never less ,the details are true enough. .  
> * Stiles real name in this fiction is Maurycjusz.  
> * we should love our parents truly because they love us truly ..This chapter is for every parent who ever lost a child. .my heart lies with you..  
> *enjoy. .

"Two wrongs don't make a right, but they make a good excuse."

Chapter 4

Claudia Stallinski  
1972- 2004  
Loving Wife, Mother and Loyal Friend 

Stiles kisses two of his right hand fingers before placing them on the headstone, then put the lilies bouquet he brought in front of it ,  
" Hey, mom " he says,  
" I am sorry it had been so long since I came... I really miss you so much"  
He crouches in front of the headstone and plays with the soft grass beneath his fingers,  
" It is just been crazy couple of months,that you won't believe. . Ohhh mom, they had been horrible.....dad was in the hospital" Stiles sighs, "he almost died, again...God, mom...you wouldn't believe how bad it was this time , shit,I still have nightmeres about it. ..every night I ..I am afraid of going to bed " he sniffs " I am sick of watching dad dies every day ...In my dreams. ."  
He wipes his tears ,  
" hey mom...I know you want me to be strong and I am sorry I am acting like a little child, but you were the one who told me to take care of dad, too and I failed. .I am sorry ..mom " he trembles " I can't lose him too and you know it ..you know it because you know every thing. .so , please mom , please, I know you can't talk to me but, I beg you, just , just give me, a sign or anything ! ! What I am supposed to do?!! Mom, please !! What the hell I am supposed to do?!!"

He breaks into hysterical sobs and cries like he didn't do in a very long time. He is sad and tired and confused about everything in his life right now, after he dropped the idea of ' being a werewolf ' he became headache free as Deaton told him he will, but then, the nightmares came full force, terrible nightmeres of his dad being killed by werewolves or other ugly creatures in a monstrous, bloody ways ,he dreams about his dad calling for him before he breathes for the last time, some nights, it gets to a new level of horror when Stiles dreams about killing his dad with his own hands , these days he wakes up screaming and runs to the bathroom before he vomites on his carpet, these days he can't look at his father's eyes..

It had been almost a week since Deaton told him he is not going to survive the Bite, Scott has been avoiding him, or at least avoiding to talk to him about the "killing Stiles play",which was the only thing that Stiles wanted to talk about,so Scott basically avoided him period, even though, Stiles knew that his best friend was keeping an eye on him so he won't do something stupid behind his back or go to Derek again , Stiles was mad at him but he knew Scott only meant well..  
Life was almost back to normal, or as normal as it has ever been, the Sheriff was officially back on duty with Stiles right next to him, no supernatural events these days, or even bad crimes , just few minor robberies here and and there, with no one actually getting hurt , so things were cool..

Stiles was thinking about Derek as he walked out of the cemetery and the fact that he didn't know whether Derek left or not when he bumped into something, or someone,  
" oh ,sorry! "  
" Ohh, never mind, Derek?! Oh , wow this is kinda weird and...scary to be honest, I was just thinking about.."he caught himself babbling,  
"Oh,oh never mind...just tell me what are you doing here! I thought you left Beacon hill? "  
"Yeah, I am leaving in few days, I had few things that needed to be finished first before I go "  
" ohh, alright. .so you have been in the cemetery? "  
" err, yeah, I ..I was visiting my family "  
" yeah? I mean. .yeah, it is good...I mean good for you .l..was at my mom, too"  
"I know " Derek rushes his answer before he bites his tongue and looks at Stiles, who looks back at him with wide eyes,  
" you knew I was with my mom.." Stiles frownes "you were ,like, following me?! I don't believe it, you were listening, were not you?!"  
" no Stiles, it is not like this, I didn't mean to. .."  
Stiles shakes his head angrily " you are jerk!! Seriously! ! Who gave you the right to interrupt my privacy like this?! Who the hell you think you are?!" Stiles fist is in the air half the way to Derek’s jaw when Derek catches it,  
" Calm down for God's sake, I wasn't spying on you or any of this bullshit that is going on in your brain! ! I just overheard it, unintentionally ! Any other werewolf would've heard it ,too ! Your sobs were freakin loud!! "  
Stiles pales and drops his hand as his anger is replaced by a hint of fear,  
".... Did someone else hear me? "  
Darek frowns " No, Stiles, no one else heard you "  
Stiles lowers his head and looks at the ground for a moment, shakes his head then starts to walk away when Derek pulls him back,  
"Wait!! Stiles, listen, I am sorry ..okay"  
Stiles doesn't answer, just keeps looking at the grass beneath his feet, Derek feels bad about this whole situation,  
" I should have left. .I am sorry, it was rude of me to listen "  
Stiles doesn't raise his head, when he whispers " I can't be a werewolf, Derek, you knew this, too ,right? Seriously, my life sucks dude, I can't do anything right"  
Derek face softens " I. .heard..Stiles, I am sorry. .but really, I think it's for the best. .I didn't like the whole idea from the start "  
And at these words Stiles head shots up again " And what made you assume that I changed my mind Derek?! Now what?! You and Scott exchange notes about how to irritate me by completely ignoring what I want?! "  
" NO STILES!! I didn't talk to Scott since I get back, but if everyone around you , the people who actually care about, agree about something, it usually means we are right, just , STOP being so damn stubborn! "  
Stiles face turns red and he graspes Derek’s shirt collar ,  
" YOU!! I don't believe you arrogant bastard. . you heard me ..you heard me cry !! You know I have freakin nightmeres about my dad dying every freakin night! I can't let my dad get hurt again ,why don't you get it..."  
" Stiles. ."  
Stiles pulls his hand away and shoats  
" Damn you Derek!! LEAVE,, you selfish jerk...I don't need you!! I don't want to ever see you again!! Just...GO TO HELL"  
Then he stormes away leaving Derek, for the first time in his life...speechless. .  
................. .................. 

Two days later, Stiles is sitting at his desk in the station,as he rocks his leg and huffs angrily every two seconds. His dad went in a petrol with another dupety twenty minutes ago, and even though Stiles asked his dad to join him since he promised himself to never leave his dad alone whenever he is on duty, but the sheriff refused to let him in, he told him it was a routine petrol, no need to worry, plus Stiles has a ton of paperwork that needed to be finished.  
Stiles didn't help but to feel like a kid with separation anxiety, he was about to throw a fit when his dad looked at him warning in front of every other dupety in the station, so.. Stiles had no option but to swallow it and sit down, even if he was on the verge of exploding. Once his dad left , Stiles picked up his cell phone and sat an alarm every 30 minutes, so if his dad doesn’t want him with him in every step, Stiles will at least call him every half an hour to check on him, and his dad, well , he has to deal with it. .

He is finishing some report when he hears the door of the station opens , his desk is pretty near to the door since he is the new guy he gets the worse place in the station , he catches a glimpse of Scott, who enters and simply slides in the chair facing Stiles desk ,  
" Stiles "  
"Scott ",  
He looks back at the report in his hand, and does his best to ignore Scott,even when Scott insists,  
" Stiles, we need to talk "  
" I am busy "  
"Stiles, this is serious "  
"Really Scott?! And my job is not ?! What do you think I do around here? Sorry if it's not good enough for you, my almighty Alpha" Stiles shakes his head sarcastically as Scott clinches his jaw almost painfully for not to lose control and rips his best friend's throat,  
" Okay, I had enough with this moody copy of you Stiles, you are doing all you can to puch people away !"  
" You think I do, Scott, unbelievable, you are the one who had been avoiding me , you are the one who let me down when I needed your help "  
Scott takes a deep breath " I didn't. .I .."  
He frowns, " this is what I am here for ... I talked to Derek "  
Stiles rolls his eyes " aha"  
" no body thinks what you are doing is right, Stiles, it's ..The top of the list of stupid ideas. .but" he sighs "I don't believe I am saying this.." he takes another deep breath,  
" I know you would never want to hurt the sheriff, so, I guess you wouldn't want this if you weren't sure he is going to recover from it.."  
Stiles bites his lips and says nothing , Scott goes on,  
" I just. .I don't want you to regret this, man..I don't want you to wish that you never did it.."  
" I am sure ,Scott, I thought about it ..I am sure "  
Scott looks at him, then nods,  
" Okay, then Derek and I will help you. .We have a plan"  
Stiles is genuinely surprised now,  
" you have a plan ?"  
"Yes, you are not alone as you love to think" he smiles at his best friend ..  
" but first things first, we need more people in"  
................. ...................  
The plan...

They found a potion at Deaton's that can makes a human body seems dead , it will make his heart beat so weak as almost not existing as well as his breath, too slow and too shallow, it can work for almost a day which should be enough for John to believe his son is dead. .  
It has to look like a supernatural attack so they can bring him to the animal clinic and not to the hospital, they agreed to tell Parrish the truth, but there was a debate whether to tell Melissa or not , they needed more allias, because the sheriff won't believe it unless he hears the news from the people who he trusts, and more importantly Stiles needed these people to be around his dad and make sure he won't take a self destructive pathway in dealing with his son's death. .  
Percuading Parrish was hard , it took them hours to do it, and even by the end Parrish was still reluctant and hesitant about it. .It made them vote against telling Melissa, even though she has to be involved, they just have to work harder in making it real..  
They have to injure Stiles, severe but not fetal injuries, it is going to hurt real bad , but it's important for Stiles to be as genuine as much as he can be, also, they will need fake blood. .a lot of it , so when Stiles goes limp and cold, it would be beliveble .Then , they will have to bury him ,before Derek can sneaks in and retrieves the body , Stiles then has to stay with Derek till things calm down...  
It is a Tuesday night when the Sheriff receives the call ...  
............. ............... .........

John was sitting in his cruiser and enjoying his cup of coffee,  
It is a quiet night and he is thankful for this. .  
Things were going back to their usual routine, the way everything was before the accident, except for Stiles being a mother hen more than his usual self, it was Stiles way to take care of him , even if it annoyed John. ..A LOT..even if it was embarrassing beyond anyone can believe as the town sheriff gets a call from his kid every half an hour to check on him, that if Stiles agreed to leave him go to any 911 call without being in his toes , he was letting him reluctantly go with other dupeties, never alone though..

Today he is with Parrish, who is acting little weird than his usual self, but who is John to judge, everyone is allowed to have bad days. He picks his phone and notices that is almost 10 p.m which means that it had been almost 2 hours since Stiles called him , and it probably means he went to sleep or something, but for some reason John gets this little tug of worry before he hurriedly dismisses it, he is about to put his phone back in his pocket, when it vibes , it is Scott, he swallows. .it's never a good news when Scott calls him this late  
" Scott, hello, what is going on with you? "  
No answer. .John's heart lapses,  
" Scott. .are you there? What is it?"  
" sh..sheriff .."  
" what is it Scott? Speak! What is wrong? "  
" sh..sheriff it's Stiles. .y..you need to come to the animal clinic. ."  
The phone slips from John's hand as Parrish catches it ,  
" Sheriff, what? Are you okay? "  
" D..drive "  
"Where, sheriff?! Are you alright? "  
John frowns , " I..I don't know, just,..right now, I need to go to the an..animal clinic "  
Parrish nods and looks worryingly at him as he drives as fast as he can. .  
......... ................... .......

They are at the animal clinic after 5 minutes. .

The scent of blood is overwhelming. .  
John's stomach clinches , and his hands shake , he squeezes his eyes shut willing for this to be a bad dream , when he opens his eyes nothing changes, this is reality..A missed up reality. .  
He is moving as fast as he can but every thing feels like it is in a slow motion, the way the door is agar and the way everyone inside the clinic turns their heads towards him when he blurts in .He sees Scott, Melissa , Deaton before he sees his son ,who is everything in his life , just laying there on a cold metal bar within a pool of blood. .He could only distinguishes his pale face as Melissa is bended over his bare chest doing chest compressions ,  
" S..Stiles " he chalks the word painfully and he walks slowly towards this limb body that John can't rationalise how it could be his son's,  
Melissa is shouting at Scott to handle her something , but Scott's hands are trembling too, he shakes his head and whispers in a broken voice "mom..enough. ." ,  
John panicky eyes look at him and his lips trembles " e..enough ?!.."  
His eyes sting as his shaking hands touch Stiles face,he is cold like ice which makes John flinch  
"H..hey kiddo " he whispers,  
" come on open your eyes for me..open those pretty eyes, Stiles, come on ...Please .." he moves the hair strands away from Stiles face ,  
" you can do it kiddo, I know you can , because you are strong and you are brave and ..you are invicible, Stiles. ..you are my invincible son who always finds his way back ..you are batman, right ? You are my super hero Stiles. .come on wake up for me.."  
Melissa lets a gut wrenching sob and stops what seems to be a worth of an hour of hard work, she can't hold her tears at John's words . She feels when her heart breaks into tiny little pieces , John looks at her the moment she stops and shakes his head panicking, like he just heard his death sentence, Melissa clearly sees the pleads in his eyes ,and she wishes she can do anything to wipe them away, she wishes she was not too late already , but Stiles was gone even before she enters the door, she tried so hard ,but Stiles ..was long gone. . John mumbles incoherently at her, probably pleading for her to do anything and save his son, his grape tightens around the limb body ...  
" Nononono. . Stiles..nooo" he sobs and whimpers "hey, hey kid ..you can't do this to your old man "  
He kisses his forehead, " wake up. .please, baby. .come on ..wake up. ." 

Every one in the room is wailing openly now , Scott has his mom in his hands and they both tremble with tears ,  
John eyes wonder desperately between them before they catch the multiple cuts on Stiles chest and abdomen, these horrible cuts .. They have different lengths and depths,and some of them are even still bleeding, they must be the source to all this blood. ..his son blood. .  
"No..."  
He carries Stiles head and hugs him to his chest ,  
" I am sorry. ...Maurycjusz..I am so sorry baby boy.."  
He cries shamelessly and hugs his son's lifeless body till his muscles burn with pain ,  
" my son.." he wails " my boy.."  
he can't let go " my son died Melissa, my beautiful boy is gone.."  
Melissa cries and covers her mouth with her hand  
" what would Claudia say ? She lift me one thing. .." he sobs " and I. ...lost it ..my son.." 

It is nerve wrecking to say at least, this pain ..for a parent to lose his child ..there are no words..  
At a certain point Scott and Parrish have to take Stiles body away. .  
John instantly goes quiet, he remains siting there on the bloody floor with Melissa holding his hand , too warn out to do anything else,it is almost two hours later when Scott dare to speak  
"I think. .We..We should b..Bury him .." he says in a small voice but no body aknowledges him ,  
" Sheriff. . " he repeats,  
" we should bury S..The body "  
Melissa looks at him angrily ,  
" Scott!! This is not the proper time for this. .".  
" I am afraid he is right Mrs.Maccall , Sheriff. ." Deaton speaks for the first time,  
" the more time passes. .It is just more appropriate to do it early. .before the process of decomposition starts",  
She pales " what are you talking about?! We are taking him to the hospital, what happend was murder. .A crime!! There will be police invastigations and he is..." She stumbles, "he was a dupety who died protecting others, he deserves an appropriate funeral "  
Scott cringes " mom..There will be a lot of questions. We can't risk an exposure. .Stiles wouldn't like to risk it"  
Melissa turns red and raises her eyebrows, " you want us to bury him like a homeless man?! No Scott! I don't care about exposure, do whatever you need to do ! God knows how many times you did it ..He deserves a proper burial, his loved ones deserve to decently say their goodbyes "  
" mom " Scott bites his lower lip nervously " this is different. .he is covered with claw marks ..doctors, nurses ..everyone will have questions "  
" I don't care Scott, it is not your decision to make. .and..it's not mine, too".. she presses lightly on John's hand between hers ,  
" I know you are hurting. .but John you have to say something. ."  
John keeps looking at the blood on his hand and does not answer  
" John? " She repeats,  
" Sheriff? " Scott calls,  
It takes few minutes for John to finally speaks, 

" How did ..How did my son die ? Who did it?"  
Scott trembles a little,  
"It.. it was a trap.. We were in the woods, we didn't know anything was out there .." he can't meet the sheriff eyes so he continue to recite the story the way he practiced many times before. He takes a deep breath, he knows he is a bad lier and if either his mom or the sheriff was a werewolf, he wouldn't last for a minute. .  
" It was a kanima ..it paralysed us , I tried to. . Stop it .but I could not move ..It made these injuries all over our bodies " Scott own shirt is clowed but his cuts are long time heeled ,  
" when I finally could move,I attacked it , I guess it didn't know I was an alpha and I can recover fast .. I took it out by a surprise I think ... I finished it. .it's dead .."  
Scott finishes with a tear sliding along his cheek, it is not fake though ,he feels like his words are little daggers that penetrate through the Sheriff's heart. .  
"Stiles was bleeding. .For almost an hour. .he was bleeding and I thought the animal clinic was nearer so I brought him here...l ..l am so sorry Sheriff. ." He sobs,  
" I am so sorry..."  
John sighs and looks back at his blood coated hands ,  
" Did you make sure the bastrad is dead? "  
The words spew venom , Scott swears he never heard the sheriff speaks in such a cold tone , he nods though,  
" Yeah. ."  
" Good.." is all what he says before he fells back in silence. .  
The group exchanges worried looks before Parrish crouches in front of the sheriff,  
" Sheriff, you need to tell us what to do with Stiles "  
John speaks with an abcent mind" what about Stiles? "  
They look at each other again,  
"Sheriff, what should we do with Stiles body? " Parrish says,  
John rubs his fingers and chews his lower lip before he blurts ,  
" Mellisa. .are you sure? maybe he is just too tired and he needs a nap before he wakes..he could be very heavy sleeper when he is tired. ."  
Melissa's tears stream on her face but she nods slowly, " I. ..I am sure John. .I am so sorry. ." John nods back before lowering his eyes which cause Scott to storm out suddenly , Parrish looks at Melissa who mumbles her reassurance in small voice while pating John's hand, before he follows Scott outside the clinic,  
" Scott,hey.."  
He finds him basing back and forth few meters away,  
" Scott, what do you think you are doing?! You need to come back right now " He says in a tight voice,  
" I can't. .I can't go back in ..I can't do this anymore, it is a mistake, I shouldn't do it from the start "  
Scott's voice is breaking like he forces the words out of his mouth ,  
Jordan clinches his hand,  
" what do mean you can't? We promised Stiles, we cannot turn our backs on him now "  
Scott's eyes flash red and he grasps Jordan's shirt by his claws  
" I said I can't..so just, back off, Parrish I don't want to hurt you " he roars  
Parrish is about to go supernaturally crazy himself when another roar comes from behind him ,  
" Stop, Scott "  
It's Derek, who just came out of nowhere, the way he seems to always do it these days .He frees Parrish from Scott's grape and flash his eyes at Scott, they both roar at each other for a moment before they go back to their human self,  
" Do not do this Scott. .It is too late now , the Sheriff just saw his son dies in front of his eyes, do you like to go back in and tell him it was a trick ?! "  
" shut up Derek, you don't have to be there with him, you didn't see it" Scott shoats " He is broken Derek, we broke him ! We didn't kill Stiles, we killed his dad!"  
" Listen to me, we agreed to do this, you hear me ? I didn't think that the sheriff will be roses and sunshine, I know he just lost his son, I know he is hurting badly. .but it’s nothing new to what I already knew it is going to happen..so now, put yourself togather, wipe your snoty nose ,go back inside, and help your best friend's dad to move on ..This is why we are here , this is what we promised Stiles we are going to do "  
Scott looks at him and wonders how the hell anyone can be this cold and maintain his temper in the middle of this chaos , Derek’s face gives nothing as he stares back at him ,  
" you need to hurry, the potion can only last for few more hours" 

Scott nods slowly before he reluctantly goes back in with Parrish .Melissa and the sheriff are still on the ground and Deaton is wiping his hands after he cleaned the blood from Stiles body,  
Parrish sits in front of the sheriff again,  
" Sheriff, you need to tell me what to do with Stiles body"  
John meets his gaze, his eyes are dull and painfully empty " I. .I want Stiles to be buried next to Claudia " he frowns, " I don't want him to be put in the honoured police force cemetery ,I want my son next to his mom"  
Parrish sympathetically says " but Sheriff it will take days to get the permission to.. ."  
Scott interrupts " we can do it now! It's dark and every body is asleep !"  
Melissa looks at him, too horrified and shocked by what he is saying, but John surprisely nods his approval, " I think. .I think that what Stiles would want. .just call Lydia and Malia ..Stiles would like for them to say their goodbyes"  
Scott sadly nods back before the sheriff adds ,  
" and Scott please. .call Derek ,too"  
......................:............ ...........  
They leave the cemetery at 5:30 a.m , 10 minutes later Derek sneaks in and retrieves Stiles body as they planned .Stiles is still unconscious, and some of his injuries are still bleeding, even if it was barley noticeable, Derek lies him on the back seat and covers him before going back to the grave and wiping his marks. .  
He then takes Stiles to his apartment , clean the claw marks with anti septic and put Stiles cool body under sufficient covers before he sends a message to Scott. .  
Meanwhile, Scott sits on the floor of his room, and listens to the tiny cries that escapes from behind the bathroom's wall , his mom has insisted that the sheriff should come back to home with them, the man was in no state to stay alone in a house that is full with his dead son memories. Scott knows his mom was right, it is just that he can't shut away the crying sounds of the sheriff or his frantic heartbeats, and his heart is shattered with guilt. .  
He can't help but to feel responsible and guilty as hell, he shouldn't agree, this is the stupidest thing he had ever done , he shouldn't agree. .  
He picks his phone and read Derek’s message before deleting it, he so nervous about this whole ordeal that he starts to base in his room anxiously, he needs to speak to anyone right now and drops off this heavy weight that tightens his chest , or simply goes straight to the sheriff and tells him the truth , he had enough with this amateur game anyway but he is too coward so he guiltly ignores this second idea ..  
It's almost 7:30 a.m when he picks his phone and rushes out the house after leaving his mom a note , he needs to go away from the sheriff's heart breaking sobs before they break him..  
He opens his contact numbers, choose this certain name and presses the 'call' button, 

"..mmmm, Hello. ." Comes a sleepy voice,  
" Lydia. .I..I did something very wrong. ."  
.................... .........................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be all about angst ,too .. see you then..


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Karma " he says and " Karma" it is , it is a downword spiral..  
> And Stiles just wants his dad..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ansty chapter as promised. .  
> *enjoy..

I DON'T CARE!" Harry yelled at them, snatching up a lunascope and throwing it into the fireplace. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I'VE SEEN ENOUGH, I WANT OUT, I WANT IT TO END, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"  
"You do care," said Dumbledore. He had not flinched or made a single move to stop Harry demolishing his office. His expression was calm, almost detached. "You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it. ..

* Harry Potter and the order of Phoenix *

Chapter 5 

"Scott?! ....mmmmmm...What time is it?!" Lydia whines in a sleepy voice,  
"Lydia. . I am sorry that I woke you up, it is just ..l need to talk to anyone before I explode !!" Scott practically run through abondened alleys , so eager to get away from his house as much as he can .  
His panicky voice seems to slap Lydia out of her slumber ,  
" Scott, what ?! What happened? !" He hear the shuffle of bedcovers through the phone,  
" I missed up ,I. .I shouldn't agree. .shit ..I knew I should not listen to him ..I knew" 

Lydia interrupts " SCOTT! ! calm the hell down I can't understand anything! Who are you talking about? What the hell happened?"  
Scott bites his lower lip "Stiles. ." He stops running,  
"What about Stiles? "  
" he.. .no.. We ..fake ..shit !!...The Sheriff thinks he is dead "  
Lydia screams " What!! Who is dead?! "  
"Stiles"  
"Stiles is DEAD!" Scott hears Lydia gasps  
The phone tumbles in his own hand " No!! Shit. .no..no.. Lydia, he is not really dead! But we fake his death for the sheriff to believe it.."  
There is a moment of silence,like the universe stops for a moment before Lydia speaks again,

" what the hell did you do Scott? "

Scott clinches his hand nervously " a very stupid thing. ."

By the time he tells Lydia what happened he is too exhausted that he let himself slides down to the floor and leans his back to a dirty wall in some alley, he ignores the disgusting smells around him as he waits for what he expect to be at least a tornado of screams , yet, it never comes.  
They are silent for a long time again before he finally dares to speak,

"Lydia. ..you still there?!" He whispers the words like he is afraid that she is actually on the other end of the line , 

"Yes Scott. ."  
No screaming, 

" I am on my way to the airport " She says before she hangs up.

.....................................

Stiles wakes to a faded light coming from a small desk lamp on a nightstand next to the bed he is lying on, he feels cold and sore and achy with a faint headache that makes it self openly noticeable.  
He slowly wonders his eyes till he catches the shadow of a human figure slammed in a chair few feet from his bed , a book hangs loosely between the sleeper's fingers,  
Stiles close his eyes for a second before the memory of taking the tasteless potion flashes through his mind, he shiveres slightly and winces at how dry his mouth tastes ,he guesses it worked though , but he has to be sure ,  
"Derek. ." He calls weakly.. no answer,  
" Derek. ." He tries louder but it is surprisingly more difficult than he thinks it should be, he tries to roll on to his side to face Derek but some thing burns over his stomach and he moans involuntary, 

" you shouldn't move yet , you'll jostle the sutures " the human figure rises slowly and heads towards him , 

" too late for this .." Stiles grunts before he whispers " so..how did it go?"  
Derek gently moves the cover to inspect the cuts over his abdomen,  
" the way you wanted I guess " Derek voice sounds emotionless when he presses little harshly on the skin around a particular deep cut, " I think this one is little infected " he continues ignoring the hitch in Stiles breath,  
" so my dad. .." Stiles shiveres lightly and takes a deep breath " he believes I am gone.."  
Darek pauses and looks him at his eyes coldly ,which sends another shiver through his spine  
" he does "  
"Is he ...o..okay?"  
Derek rises his eyebrows , Stiles stumples,  
" I mean... how did he take it ?"  
Derek goes back to his work on the cuts applying some cream on them,  
" the way a parent takes such news I guess "  
Stiles bites his lower lip,  
" he is back home ??"  
" no he is at the Maccalls, Melissa made him go with them"  
Stiles nodes slowly,  
" good. ..this is better "  
Derek applys some bandages on the cuts , then he stands and heads towards the door ,  
" Derek"  
He pauses without turning his back ,  
" thanks " he hears Stiles faintly whispers before he leaves the room..

...........................

The next time Stiles wakes, he thinks he is being electricuted, he feels the metres shakes under his wight , but it is only the force of the shiveres that wreck his body , his muscles burn and his bones ache and the sound of his shuttering teeth fill his ears.  
He feels so cold despite the thick cover on top of him , he whispers the word " cold " when whoever with him in the room notices that he is awake,  
" shhh Stiles, help is in the way" , Derek face looms into his focus then he feels a warm hand on his forehead ,  
"You are burning up.."  
"W-what-t"  
" you are burning up with fever, one of the cuts got infected" a cold rug replaces the warm hand and Stiles whimpers at his loss ,

" k-k-karm-ma" he forces,

"What? " Derek frowns, 

" I-i mad-de d-d-dad th-think mmm dead,so I ammm d-dying for r-real "  
Derek rolls his eyes " your not dying Stiles, you just need antibiotics "  
Stiles closes his eyes and for a moment Derek thinks he is back to sleep til he whispers " Derek, how isss my d-dad ?"  
" I didn't see him since he was in the clinic, and Scott didn't call back..sorry "  
Stiles is about to talk again when someone blurts inside the room ,.  
"Here you go " , Breaden gives Derek a bag that has some tablet bottle inside,  
Derek uncaps it ,  
" it costs a small fortune " Breaden says and ignores Stiles confused look at her,  
" I see that sleeping beauty here is finally awake" She addresses Derek who manoeuvres Stiles slowly into sitting position ignoring the younger man protest,  
" he is been in and out for the last 2 hours"  
Stiles can't remember that, he squints at Derek who notices that Stiles hands are shaking terribly to hold the glass of water,  
So he shoves 2 tablets into Stiles mouth by himself and hold the water for him to drink,  
" small sips " he instructs , still Stiles coughs as he spills some water ,  
"Easy Stiles " he says and soothes Stiles back under the covers,  
Breaden smirks " nice to see you have a heart after all Derek " ,

Derek ignores her.

" it-t's only c-cause mmm dyin-n-ng" Stiles knuckles turn white as he desperately clutches the thick bed quilt,  
" stop it Stiles, I told you you are not dying " ,  
Only Stiles doesn't seem to hear him anyway , he opens his eyes and close them several times, the shiveres make his breathing sound higher than usual ,  
" I misssss my b-bed "  
" D-Dad and I builttt a sss-small model for the ssss-solar system when I was little,ittttt is hanged in the ccc-ceiling above my beddd"  
Tears begin to stride on his flushed face suddenly ,  
" Derek I wa-nt my dad " he shiveres violently, " p-please"

Breaden looks at Derek who slightly shakes his head,  
"Stiles, try to sleep and it will be better when you wake up, I promise "  
Stiles sobs "p-please "  
"Shhhhh "  
Derek places the wet rug on his head again . He holds Stiles hand and black veins appears ,Derek sucks his own discomfort and does it anyway ,

Stiles whimpers go quite and his eyes close. 

Derek keeps it for awhile before he turns his head to the door of the room suddenly, he looks at Breaden who nods and moves slowly towards the door with her hand on her gun , she opens it slightly before rolling her eyes and shoving her gun in her belt,  
Scott and a slightly pale Lydia stand in the corridor little surprised themselves,

" what is going on ?" Scott frowns when the sickness smell hits him .  
Lydia shakes her head slowly and dosen't talk,  
" one of the cuts got infected "  
Derek bluntly answers while Scott's eyes go wide "what ?! I thought you cleaned them"  
" I did Scott " Derek answers impatiently,  
" then how?! ..shit ..shit ! Everything is turning into hell" he yells ," I knew it was wrong to do this , every reasonable voice in my mind told me I shouldn't listen to Stiles .."  
"Shhh, get the hell out Scott ,it is not the suitable time or place for regret now " Derek says in a tight voice ,  
"No I. ." Scott attempts to talk but Lydia looks at him and shakes her head,  
" Scott , I think Derek is right, why don't you leave now "  
" but Lydia. ."  
" just..wait downstairs or something, you too Derek and Breaden , please I need to talk to Stiles alone "  
Derek nods at her and she smiles gratefully.  
He takes Breaden's hand and follow Scott who moves like a kicked puppy.  
Once they close the door behind them ,Lydia approaches the bed slowly and sits next to the sleeping boy,  
Her hands soothes the hot flushed cheek as she curses under her breath at the radiating heat under her fingers,  
"Stiles, hey, wake up "  
Stiles eyes roll for a moment under his closed lids before they open slowly ,unfocused with fever, the shiveres seemed to lessen a little,  
" Lydia, "  
" for all the stupid ideas you have ever come with, I mean I thought I saw it all , but you surprises me ..I think you are going to be the death of mine Stiles ....do you know what stupid and unrational thing that you did Stiles?"  
Stiles looks at her with a faint smile like he didn't hear what she just said,  
"Tell me, Lyds,... how are you here ? I am dreaming .." he whispers and he leans to the warm touch,  
" no egghead, you are not dreaming,I had to tell them at school that I have a family emergency and then I hoped on the first plane to Calefornia,I didn't even find a first class seat " he giggles a little,and  
She sighs " Okay, laugh " they smile togather for a second " I will revenge " , She promises , as she takes his hand in hers,  
" Why didn’t you tell me ,Stiles ,before you proceed with such a decision ,I thought we tell each other every thing, I don't understand "  
" you would've said no" She rises her eyebrows, " Yes " ,  
She frowns, "Yes , Stiles, of course I would've said no, do you understand how bad is it? Do you know what have you done?"  
" yeah " he admits easily and it surprises her, she looks at him confused, " then why did you do it ?"  
"Cause.. it seemed right " he states simply.  
Lydia doesn't answer for a moment . Her features turn cold all of sudden, ,  
" I just came from the MCcalls, your dad and Melissa think I went to the cemetery "  
Stiles looks at her for a moment before he breaks the eye contact,  
"Do you know how have they been?  
Thier hearts are broken Stiles... they look ten years older....and your dad had barley spoke to me at all..He asked me if I tried to stop the scream when it was your time to go "  
Stiles turns his head to his side and clutches the bed quilt nervously,  
" you are here sick and covered with bandages, so what the hell seemed right to you?" She shouts  
"Tell me, Stiles, how does any of this seem right, and how did you made this whole bunch of idiots downstairs to go along with this sick idea ?"  
" m..my dad have been sh..shot"  
He starts but Lydia interrupts,  
" I KNOW. .and I know it was hard on you,I know because we talk to each other everyday "  
Her voice goes low again " and every thing was alright, your dad survived it , you survived it , everyone was alright, you guys solved your argument even when you were in the hospital, so why did you decide to suddenly lose your mind and do this Stiles? "  
He cries softly, " I don't know Lydia. .I don't know " he sobs ," I wanted him to be safe, I just wanted him t-to be safe"  
" Stiles. ."  
" I missed up didn't I ? I missed up bad" he sobs painfully.  
Lydia slides in the bed next to him and hugs his head to her chest  
" shhhhhhhh , please stop, don't do this"  
" I d-deserve this ,I d-deserve to hurt, why don't you kill me and put me out of my misery"  
" no Stiles no we are not going through this road , act maturely, so you just made a little stupid mistake, we will think in something to fix it "  
" he will drink and drink till he pass out , I am going to kill my dad, Lydia, I .." he gasps,  
" Stop it ,hey, hey breath, Stiles breath "  
" dammn" gasp " f..failure " .." I " gasp " cannnnot. ."gasp,  
The door storms open ,  
" he is panicking" Lydia shouts " he is not listening to me"  
Derek's hands brace his shoulder and he sits him as he latches the pain " STILES! , snap out of it " .." breath".  
But Stiles doesn't hear anything they say, his eyes stares to the wall behind them and his lips turn into a light shade of blue .  
It makes Scott panic and rushes to joins Derek in latching Stiles pain .The power of the two proves enough to make Stiles eyes roll before his lebored breath turns into soft regular rhythm, his head lols loosely on his chest ,  
" wow..this was...intense " Breaden speaks from entrance of the door when Lydia falls to the chair as a rug doll, her face paler than a white paper and her own breathing ragged with the adrenalin rush Scott follows her almost immediately , slipping slowly to the floor with his hands covering his face .  
Derek adjusts Stiles under the covers and replaces the wet rug on his head ,  
" between the fever and the panic he zoned out somehow, he wasn't listening " he says in a drained voice then sits near Stiles foot sighing,  
" it is going to be a long night " he says.  
............................  
" here you go ", Mellisa says placing a mug of coffee in front of Parrish,  
The one in front John is still untouched,  
" thanks Mrs. Maccall "  
Parrish nods gratefully.

It had been less than 2 days since they buried Stiles.

" I told them in the station it is a family emergency, Sheriff, this is why you took off so suddenly, and that you will be sending the papers later"  
John only nodes and says nothing, Melissa looks at him worryingly,  
" What do want to do John? "  
" I. .I don't know now " he sighs,  
" I have no damn idea "  
Parrish nods assuring " don't worry about it now Sheriff, dupeties know you won't leave suddenly unless it is important, so just take your time"  
John nods again and nobody else speaks, few minutes later , Parrish stands up and excuse him self , saying that he needs to finish some work and that he will pass by later,  
Melissa thanks him at the door before she comes back to where John was sitting for the last 12 hours,  
" your coffee is cold, right? I'll make another one "  
" Don't bother " he says,  
She nods hesitantly after a moment then sits across him,  
" I have a shift today, nobody else can cover for me, I am sorry I have to go , but it won't take long and I'll be here as soon as I finish "  
John looks at her tired " you don't need to baby sits me Melissa"  
Melissa shakes her head nervously, " no , I didn't mean it to sounds like. ."  
" just go to your work and your life , please, I bothered you enough "  
" what are you talking about John? You don't bother me , you'll never do"  
He smiles bitterly " having a mesrible man on your couch for two days seems more than enough for me , I'll be out of your hair first thing in the morning"  
" no John, please don't leave , it is easier to have each other backs when we are together, we own it to Stiles " She fights her watery eyes,  
" and you have been great, really, you are a good friend Melissa, I wouldn't have done it without you"  
" No John , I won't let you go to that house alone and drownes yourself in alcohol "  
John glares at her with a little surprise expression,  
" I know you, John,I know what you will do " She says,  
" then you know I need it"  
"No you don't need it , but If I let you go to be by yourself you will turn to the bottle thinking that, so forget about it "  
John jumps from the couch angrily,  
" thanks for having me Melissa, I think I'll better leave now " he blurts  
She blocks his way "no John , I can't let you go now , just .... talk to me,I know you are hurting, please..talk to me " She pleads,  
John speaks quality " please move away "  
" Stiles would never like you to do this "  
" well , Stiles is not here"  
" John. ."  
" you don't get to tell me how to grieve, okay? You have your kid in his bed at night while mine is rotting in dirt hole"  
She sobs " John stop!"  
" I have nothing in this life to care about, and do you know how it feels? It is worse than being stabbed in the heart , you know was the last thing I told him? I asked him not to call me every damn hour" he shakes his head " now , I wish I could hear his voice.. just one more time. .."..  
" but I know I can't.. so if drinking is going to numb this pain.. just a little. .I'll gladly drink a freakin bar ..".  
" John I am sorry. ." She says between tears  
" it is not your fault, Melissa ...  
..".just let me go"

She lets him go ..  
................................  
" Thanks "  
Stiles smiles faintly,  
" glad to see you are doing better" Breaden takes the glass of water from his hand,  
It has been 4 days since "the plan"  
Stiles fever just broke this early morning leaving him drained and sore but not a zombie anymore .  
Lydia and Scott were sleeping soundly somewhere in the house after a long night of taking shifts over Stiles, Derek disappeared sometime after the sun raise, leaving only Breaden with Stiles ,

" so you and Derek are dating? " Stiles asks,  
She laughs " you don't waste any time, do you? Just few hours ago you were hallucinating about Lord Voldemort hiding inside your closet "  
"Ppuuff, that is rediculous, why would Lord Voldemort hid in my closest? "  
Breaden shrugs,  
" I think your brain is fried a little "  
" won't be the first time"... he shrugs back  
" now tell me, you guys are dating? "  
"Totally not your business "  
" this answer is as good as yes " he teases,  
She rolls her eyes " ye, fried brain "  
He slides under the warm cover and yawns " where is Derek anyway? "  
"He lift early ..and he never says where he goes "She purses her lips tightly  
" Is this is jealous that I see all over your face?"  
She is just about to retort when the door bursts open ,. Derek looks haggard,  
" what is your blood group? " he asks a very confused Stiles ,  
"What? ! My ..blood group? "  
"YES , Stiles what is your blood group?"  
Derek shouts and suddenly Scott and a half sleep Lydia joins the room ,"Derek what the hell " Scott demands  
"Stiles! " Derek shouts again,  
" AB neg" Stiles answers,  
" like the sheriff's? "  
Stiles heart sinks " y..yeah "  
" what is going on Derek?!" Lydia inquiries,  
" I need to take Stiles to the hospital to give some blood , there was an accident, they can't find the blood group, something about it being rare" he speaks as he manoeuvres Stiles gently,  
Stiles is limp in his hand , doesn't even protest the movement that must jostle his injuries, he doesn't break the eye contact with Derek though, like he is afraid he will miss something that he says,  
" they tried to give him O neg but there had been some sort of reaction or something, they need identical blood group" Derek explains , he is about to elevates Stiles before he stops suddenly and looks to Scott, " Scott help me, I think it would be less painful for him to be supported between the two of us " Scott doesn't move,  
"Scott! harry up we don't have time to waste "  
"How do you know that Derek ?"  
Breaden asks and Derek huffs,  
" I've been following the sheriff around ! Okay, now it is not the time for this conversation, move your butt Scott unless you want the sheriff to bleed to death !"  
The last part does it, Scott jumps to the other side of Stiles and works to move Stiles slowly .  
Stiles fights suddenly, " STOP! ! STOP!! let me go .."  
" Stiles! "  
" this is a nightmare... this is a nightmare. ."  
" no Stiles it is not a damn nightmere , we need to move you now "  
Stiles covers his ears with his hands "go away... wake up. .wake up. .wake up " he repeats, the air in the room turns heavy with tension,  
Lydia glances at Derek and catches unusual bitterness all over his face , it's not a joke, not even when she wishes it is , it takes few moments for her to calm her breathes and crouches in front of Stiles who rocks himself back and forth it doesnt take alot of strength to pry his hands away from his ears , forcing him to look at her " Stiles,listen to me ,this is not a dream, do you understand me? this is real and you are awake "  
He chalks a small sob " nooo"  
"Yes, Stiles, and I am so sorry but you have to snap out of it " She holds his open hands in front his eyes,  
" count your fingers , Stiles , you're awake "  
He does, before he slowly raise his head,  
and looks at them " my dad had an accident? " His voice breaks  
Derek nods , "he did , and right now he needs you to save him Stiles " he moves slowly towards Stiles again and ushers Scott to do the same " we need to harry up , okay.. here we go" Stiles doesnt answer .Though, once they steady him on his feet, Derek starts to pull his pain so he won't collapse,"we will take turns in doing this ,Scott " he says before he turns to the girls  
" come on, we need someone to drive "  
.............................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be careful of what you wish for, Stiles


End file.
